This research aims to develop and validate a novel acoustic field intensity meter for biomedical ultrasonic transducers. Based upon self-reciprocity calibration principles, a transducer is operated in a burst-echo mode. Its acoustic field of intensity is then determined from electrical output and output measurements. This technique promises to provide instantaneous readout of emitted ultrasonic intensity under realistic operating conditions, a resolution of microwatt per square cm, and the ease of transducer field pattern and bandwidth measurements inherent in pulse-echo systems.